


What You Deserve

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou makes a morning confession
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 1





	What You Deserve

Stanley woke up lying on their side. They yawned, sighing as they started to push themselves into a sitting up position. They soon found themselves unable to and they blinked. Lefou’s arms were wrapped tightly around their middle, refusing to let go and keeping them down on the bed. “Cher…”

“Not yet. Stay in bed a little longer,” Lefou murmured.

They laughed, allowing themselves to flop back down. “I have work to do, my love.”

“It can wait,” Lefou said. “I still owe you more love this morning.”

“Oh?” Stanley turned and Lefou loosened his grip just enough to let them turn over to face him before hugging them close once more. “And why is that?” they asked.

Lefou opened one eye and smiled. “Because I owe you all of the love you showed me that I deserved, mon cher et ma cherie.”

Their eyes widened at his words and their cheeks burned a bright red. Stanley turned their head, hiding their face under their hair. “You..!”

He chuckled, brushing Stanley’s hair back before kissing them. “It’s true.”

“It was only something you should have known long ago,” Stanley insisted, shaking their head.

“And now I do,” Lefou agreed. He smiled as he pulled Stanley closer, the younger lover nuzzling under his chin, “with you.”


End file.
